Stranger Still
by Transformer-Slash
Summary: Soundwave lands on Earth in search of survivors, but what he finds is a wayward Autobot. Warnings: Slash. Bumblebee/Soundwave. Tentacle Rape. Plug 'n' Play-ish.


Warning: Nonconsensual, tentacles. Slash. Bumblebee/Soundwave. Rated mature for tentacle rape. Similar to Plug 'n' Play, but worse.

Original comments: I have had this pairing in my head ever since seeing some fanart of the two. It really makes no sense, and has no basis in anything, but I still find myself enamored with it. Please keep in mind that this fic is pretty graphic, and might end up being upsetting. If you really love Bumblebee, or at the very least have no desire to see him raped, I suggest leaving now. Set immidietly after ROTF, and also makes reference to my other ROTF fic "Things Won, Things Lost" although the reference is so slight and nonessential it's not really worth worrying over.

Edit comments: My girlfriend and I refer to something so bad its good as being BBS- BumblebeeSoundwave. Yet even this fic is not safe from editing. Please enjoy this new version, now with 60% more grammar.

* * *

Soundwave was growing ever more frustrated. Megatron had put him to the task of finding the surviving Decepticons. This would normally be a task swiftly accomplished, a sweep of the planet would be all it took, but now there was something jamming his scans. They knew he was up here. The Autobots must have figured out that something was helping the Decepticon forces to mobilize as one. So now they had someone fighting the invisible, yet oh so crucial fight. The fight against Decepticon communication.

Soundwave realized that his transmissions from space would do no more. Someone was directly countering his every move, shutting down satellites even as he probed them for information. He needed to be down on the ground, where he could find things out directly. However Autobot activity was still live, and this prevented him from entering the heart of the war zone. One final scan revealed enough information to show him a safe landing zone. He pulled in his shielding and flushed his coolant to his outer shell. Then he began the decent into the atmosphere.

He tried to go slowly, to prevent himself from streaking a highly visible trail of red. The decent took nearly an hour at these speeds, but it was a necessary maneuver. How else could he prevent himself from being spotted? The Autobots had already killed enough Decepticons for one day. Soundwave intended to remain online. He made it to the planet's surface in the pale light of pre-morning. After transforming into his robot mode, he looked around carefully for any sign of movement. He saw a trail of sand puffing up in the distance. Soundwave was not quick to panic or fear, but he doubted that the approaching vehicle was a friend.

Bumblebee was out for a drive to clear his head. Today had been one big roller coaster. He had been terrified by Sam's close scrape with death, and now he just needed time to calm down. He didn't have to look back to know that the lights of the N.E.S.T. camp were shrinking in the distance, and he didn't have to be at the N.E.S.T. camp to know what the others would be doing. Ratchet would be fussing over repairs for injured Autobots. Ironhide would already be telling stories about the victory that had happened less than four hours ago. Sam would be with Mikaela, or his parents, or both. Humans and Autobots alike had reports to file, casualties to count, and lives to rebuild from the rubble.

Bumblebee felt a strange detachment. He couldn't really call upon his emotions in his numbed state. He'd been too prepared to die, or at the very least lose everything he had come to love. He loved this planet, he loved Sam, he loved Mikaela, and he loved the other Autobots. If Megatron had succeeded all that would be pulled out from under him in one fell swoop, and he would have never even said 'good bye'.

Bumblebee barely registered the low thud of something landing, he was moving too fast, and his optic scanners were wandering aimlessly over the barren landscape of the desert. It was not until he finally looked forward long enough to take in his surroundings that he noticed the Decepticon in the middle of his path. Bumblebee jumped into robot mode, ready for a fight.

"This is most inopportune," Soundwave groaned. Bumblebee was small enough that he could easily dispatch him, but he would send out a distress signal long before that, if he had not already. "Autobot, return to your base. I will not engage in combat with you unless you make it necessary." Soundwave wanted to get the hell out of there. An altercation with a stray Autobot was the last thing he needed.

Bumblebee could only return with silence. He kept his guard up. Was it worth it to send for help? Could he hold off this Decepticon long enough for someone to come to his aid? Bumblebee didn't know, and for a moment he didn't care. He leapt forward without thinking and latched onto the Decepticon, bashing at him wildly with his fists.

"Autobot is inferior." Soundwave said simply; he barely felt the hits being rained down on him. He managed to clock Bumblebee hard across his face, and then get a fist into his torso, effectively throwing him off and into the sand. "State your designation. I want my report of your death to be thorough" Soundwave charged his weapon and aimed it dead center at his foe.

"Bumblebee!" Bumblebee used his radio to shout, before getting up and charging hard into Soundwave's gut. "I get knocked down, but I get up again, you're never gonna beat me down!" Bumblebee blared the song over his radio.

"That is not impressive," Soundwave informed blandly. He swung his fist around together into Bumblebee's back, knocking him down onto his front. Bumblebee didn't waste any time in sweeping his legs to knock Soundwave off his feet. Soundwave fell forward onto Bumblebee and they began to grapple.

"What's your name, little girl?" Bumblebee played the song trying to get Soundwave off of him. His legs beat wildly trying to hit something, anything. His arms were pinned to his sides by Soundwave's knees.

"Designation: Soundwave." He indulged, if the Autobot wanted to know the name of his assailant, so be it. "Classification: not a little girl." Soundwave slammed his fists ruthlessly into Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee turned so his helmet could absorb most of the impact, and pulled his faceplate up. Bumblebee got a lucky break when Soundwave pulled his arms back to prepare another attack. Soundwave rose off of Bumblebee just enough to allow him to tuck his legs up to his stomach and unleash a powerful kick to Soundwave's chest. This knocked him back, and Bumblebee used the momentum to land on his feet.

"I'm gonna kick your ass until your head falls off, then I'll kick your head and kick your ass again!" Bumblebee blared triumphantly. His victory was short lived. Soundwave was done playing games with a third-rate Autobot grunt. It was time to end this. He leapt and pinned Bumblebee to the ground. He pinned the struggling Autobot's hands above his head, and crushed his legs painfully together between his knees. For extra measure Soundwave slid a tentacle out and slipped it under Bumblebee's helmet where he paralyzed the movement center. Bumblebee felt a severe shock as he lost all contact with his own systems. Suddenly he was completely helpless. He could feel, see, hear, but he could not move.

"You do not have use of your vocalizer," Soundwave observed. "Verbal interrogation: impossible. Finding out what you know: possible." Bumblebee was gripped by terror. His mind screamed orders to fight, but his body lay uselessly still. Soundwave wondered vaguely if the Autobot had had time to call for help before he was paralyzed. It might be wise to run. However, the opportunity to take Autobot security files was too tempting. Almost as tempting as the opportunity to slowly torture this Autobot.

Soundwave began by moving away the protective armor. He slid back Bumblebee's faceplate to take a clear look at his opponents face, frozen in a perpetual state of shock and fear. Bumblebee's limp body moved easily under his touch. He slid plating back from all the front parts of his body revealing the delicate systems underneath. Bumblebee's optics were glowing bright in the darkness, full of dread. The sun was taking its sweet time rising. Soundwave couldn't help but enjoy it. As much as he believed himself above such petty emotions, he was still a Decepticon, and he still loved the look of terror and hatred that swam in an Autobot's optics as he gradually took them apart.

"I wonder," Soundwave began, and noted the blue of the horizon slowly lightening. "if you will remain functioning long enough to see the sun." Bumblebee felt his spark twist in the grim reality that Soundwave was going to kill him. Soundwave deployed several of his tentacles and began to caress the wiring he had exposed. Bumblebee could feel everything. It felt good in the sickest way imaginable. If Soundwave would just apply a bit more pressure he could make it hurt, but he did not. Bumblebee would have rather it hurt, at least then he could feel like he died with honor. Instead Soundwave was touching him in all the right places, making Bumblebee feel wrong.

Bumblebee's vocalizer gave a painful crackle of static. It was the only sound he could make. It was his final protest, but to Soundwave it meant nothing at all. Bumblebee imagined that the sounds he was making were curses on Soundwave's name.

Soundwave felt safe that the Autobot had not called his friends. He thought the little static sounds that Bumblebee was spewing forth were strange. He should have been completely unable to make any sound at all. Soundwave considered for a moment that the paralysis was not complete, but ruled it out as impossible. If Bumblebee could move he would have surely tried to escape. Soundwave gave Bumblebee's body one last sweeping caress before he plugged in. His tentacles violated every available port.

Bumblebee gave out a static cry from his useless vocalizer. The electrical exchange swept over his every sensor. It felt amazing. Bumblebee had never been so ashamed. He could feel the draw on his memory banks, Soundwave was pulling out everything. Even Bumblebee's personal memories were not safe. He felt Soundwave penetrate his body as well as his mind. Everything he had ever thought or felt lay bare to the eyes of his attacker.

It didn't take long for Soundwave to pull up all of Bumblebee's recent memories: base location, weapons schematics, location of Sam's college, agent Simon's secret store, and the ever present thought of death were the most immediate and useful. However when that was done Soundwave still felt curiosity. He had Bumblebee completely under his power, he could examine his entire life and spark. He delved deeper and further into Bumblebee's mind. He was enjoying it far too much.

Bumblebee felt as if he would overload. Soundwave was in too deep for him to release. Bumblebee felt the paralysis begin to wear off, to be replaced by a new form of immobility. He couldn't disconnect from Soundwave. His arms moved up of their own accord to grasp Soundwave's shoulders. His mind continued to be probed and tested. He could see which memories Soundwave was examining, and he felt the emotions attached to each as if they were really happening.

Soundwave realized too late he had made a mistake by looking this deep. When he knew nothing of his opponent they were easy to kill and walk away from, but he had gone beyond the important facts and seen Bumblebee for what he truly was. Now he had to kill him and walk away. Soundwave finally pulled his tentacles out and Bumblebee overloaded violently. He was relieved to be free of both the feeling and the physical bond. Soundwave had taken too long and the paralysis had worn off.

Soundwave had grown lax in restraining him; he had assumed the paralysis would last. It was his second mistake. Bumblebee scrambled free and changed into car mode before Soundwave was even done processing everything he had seen. "Stop!" Soundwave called after him getting to his feet. He realized it was a stupid request. Bumblebee was likely to keep going until he reached the safety of camp. There was no reason for him to look back.

"If I never see your face again, I don't mind." Bumblebee's radio called back, and he drove off into the direction of the newly risen sun. He was happy just to be alive. He knew that once he was back at camp he could find comfort in his fellows. What had just happened was a bigger violation of his privacy then he had ever known. However the information Soundwave had taken would be useless inside a week. The N.E.S.T. base was already planning a move. A move which Bumblebee did not know the details of. Soundwave had failed, and Bumblebee was alive.

Soundwave realized this too late as the Autobot shrunk far into the distance. He felt stranger than he ever had. It was an emotion he could not identify with. Relief? He was relieved that Bumblebee had gotten away. Guilt? Decepticons were supposed to be strangers to remorse; it was a weakness. Yet Soundwave felt as if he had done something wrong, perhaps Autobot moral ideas had seeped into his processor during the connection. Or, stranger still, perhaps the capacity for it had been in him all along.


End file.
